The present invention relates to the field of ridesharing and, more particularly, to a ridesharing with a surprise destination based on a reservation.
Ridesharing is used to transport at least one passenger from a pickup location to at least one destination. Companies may offer either real-time or scheduled rideshares. Popular ridesharing services include, but are not limited to, Sidecar, Uber, Lyft, Wingz, EasyTaxi and Hailo. Most ridesharing providers offer a mobile application which allows passengers to book or reserve a rideshare through the app. The app may allow the passenger to track the rideshare vehicle before it arrives, showing details about the driver of the ridesharing vehicle, details about the vehicle such as the make, model, color, and license plate number, and even allow the passenger to follow the travel route along a map during the ride. Once the ridesharing vehicle reaches the final destination, the passenger may pay using the application and provide feedback on their experience. In some cities, self-driving cars have been deployed for ridesharing.
Passengers choose to use ridesharing services for a number of reasons. Many passengers might not own a car, they might be meeting up with a friend or family member who will drive them after the event, or they might wish to use ridesharing for the safety of themselves and others such as when they know they will be drinking alcohol. Often times the ridesharing destination is associated with a reservation. For example, the reservation may be to dinner, a movie, a sporting event, a play, a show, an opera, a school event, a musical, a party, a concert, or other event.